A New Generation
by SNKSNKSNK
Summary: A new trainee Commander for new young soldiers! Prepare for more drama and more secrets! (This generation occurs while the current main characters are now adults. WARNING: some original characters are shipped and had kids, adding to the trainee total.)
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so to state plainly, this is a requested fan fiction made of OCs. This takes place in a second generation while the main characters are all adults (Some character ships take place in here, so sorry if any are your NTP). The first few chapters will be somewhat of a prequel to basically explain character development. So try to enjoy my little fic!.. When I'm done with backstories.

* * *

><p>Chaster 1: Sophielle Winchester<p>

Growing up, she was taught the same as everyone else — the walls were an incredible thing and protector.

She had one brother who was 8 years older than her and he joined the Scouts in hopes of turning the tables on the titans. Sophie hadn't heard anything about her brother until her 11th birthday celebration.

Midway through her fun and games with her family and friends, there was a knock at the door which her mother answered. She opened the door to see a slender man in a survey corps uniform holding a neatly folded, blood stained green cloak. Devastation immediately struck her heart as her husband came to the door. He quickly realized why the man was there and he sent the children to go play upstairs.

Sophielle wasn't used to her parents wanting to be alone without her, so she decided to eavesdrop. She peered around the corner of the stairwell and tried her best to listen.

The young girl's parents brought the skinny man to their wooden table and sat down. He set the Cloak on the table and began to talk. "On our latest scouting expedition, we have had to make the usual, unfortunate, sacrifices in order to make a difference in our fight. Your son, Soldier Nesel Winchester, fought bravely in an effort to aid our battle. In doing so, he had given his life for the benefit of Humanity." Sophie's mother burst into tears as her husband put an arm around her, trying to comfort her. The young girl's eyes widened and filled with tears as she heard of her older brother's death.

She ran upstairs where everyone else was and locked herself in the bathroom, curling into a ball and crying her eyes out as she thought of the last time she saw him when she was only 6 years old. She thought of her tall brother... his chin length, dirty blonde, shaggy hair... his small yet defined muscles... and the smile he always showed her to help cheer her up. Although she remembered the things he did to make her happy, she just found herself crying more and more.

Once the soldier left their home, her father took the cloak and hid it on a tall bookshelf with hopes of telling Sophielle the tragic news in a way that wouldn't make her as upset as they were.

He called the kids back downstairs and all came running except for the birthday girl. Her dad noticed that she didn't come with everyone else and he went upstairs to find her. The second he stepped foot in the upstairs hallway, he could hear his daughters pained cries from the bathroom and he knocked on the door. "Soph? What's wrong?" His words were soft and concerned. She sniffled and tried to clean her face to hide her tear stained face and puffy eyes. "Nothing! I-I'm fine!" She yelled in reply as she unlocked the door and ran out and downstairs to meet her friends. From that day forward there was a deep hatred for everyone burning deep in her mind and no one could ever figure out why.

By the time her parents brought down the cloak to tell her, it had been a week since the party and she showed nearly no emotion but frustration towards everything.

Her parents tried to talk sweetly and to let her down easily, not having the slightest clue that she already knew. As the two talked, Sophie only had a disgusted look in her eye and once they finished talking her only reply was "Is that it?" Her response made her loving parents extremely confused and concerned as she walked away.

She kept that same attitude from then on, and no one could even recognize the old, kind, caring Sophielle. She had lost all of her friends and she didn't even care.

A year after she heard of the news, on her 12th birthday, she didn't have a party — she didn't want one. Instead she stayed at home in her room, packing her bags and she went downstairs with them, looking her parents in the eye. "I'm going to join the military." Were the words that quietly slipped through her teeth and caused her mother to tear up and be left wordless. Her father looked at her with strict eyes, refusing to lose his only child. "Absolutely not! You know what happened to Nesel, and I refuse to let you share his fate!" She cracked a small laugh and brought her one bag of essentials to the door and looked back over her shoulder. "You can't recreate a fate that was written the day I was born." And those were the last words her two parents ever heard from her and it was what always stuck in their minds.

Two weeks later, training started with Keith Shadis. This was his last time training a cadet squad.

Sophielle spent the three years with her now usual attitude and behavior. By the end of their training, she graduated with a spot in the top 10 as number 4. Her specialties were proven to be her accuracy with her 3DMG and quick thinking and planning.

Despite her ability to join the MPs, she joined the Survey Corps the same as her older brother did.

She had gone out on expeditions with her squad and fought well, always having the same thought in mind. The only thing that kept her going was her dream to succeed and fight for both her and her brother, avoiding everyone with the belief that since he was on a squad, he died because nobody helped him and that's how all people are — cold and selfish. She knew that she needed to stay alive, but she would save who she could so no one would have to feel the pain she did and still does. The old, soft hearted Sophielle was still somewhere in her, just sealed away.

She kept herself and countless others alive for the 17 years she was a part of the scouts until she suffered a horrible injury on an expedition.

Now being one of the top ranked officers, she had her own squad and her responsibilities were in order. She went out on the mission, same as always, and it seemed normal for half of the mission duration. At the halfway point, her squad encountered a group of abnormals, but they were far different than any abnormal previously seen. They formed a circle around the squad and one of the soldiers tried to fire a black flare, but a titan caught it. It stunned everyone as well as frightened them. Their skin was too hard to use the maneuver gear on and they had nowhere to run. The titans grabbed each of the soldiers and crushed them. All but Sophielle and she thought she was as good as dead. At the moment the abnormal was about to kill her, another squad approached the spot unexpectedly and heard her screams. One soldier fired a flare and three others killed the titan with a harsh slash of four blades. She was already in a coma by the time she hit the ground.

The now 32 year old woman woke up in a hospital bed with her head, chest, left arm, and left leg completely wrapped in bandages.

"W-what happened..?" She looked around, no one in the room. She tried to lift her head, but she couldn't move at all. "HEY! Is anybody here?!" She called as the soldier that had brought her there heard her and came running into the room.

"Good, you're finally awake."

"Finally? How long was I asleep? And why can't I move?"

"You've been in a coma for three months, sir. You were nearly crushed like a bug. My squad and I saved you and brought you back here. Once doctors got to look at your injuries, it was confirmed that you had sever large cracks in your skull, all of your ribs but three are shattered, and your left arm and leg were severely broken."

She stayed silent for a moment trying to think. "And when will I be able to get back on the field..?"

"I'm sorry, Captain Sophielle... but I've heard that they're suspending you from the battle grounds due to your injuries and even if you heal completely, your bones won't be as sturdy as before and you will still be too weak to endure the fighting that is required to survive."

"WHAT?! But I am a squad leader and a scout! Even if I die, I should still have the chance to offer my heart for humanity!"

"I-I'm sorry. Though the Commander and the other officers are discussing what should be done with you since you haven't resigned or died."

"Okay... so what do I do?"

"I don't have all the information I'm sure you want to hear, but I suggest you rest and give time to let your body heal."

And with that, the young man left the room.

A week later, Sophie was able to move again when Commander Hanji Zoe came into the room, she was ready to leave.

"Sophielle... The officers and I decided that it would be best that you were discharged-" Sophie quickly interrupted her superior. "No! I'm never going to stop fighting until my last damned breath!" Hanji waited for her to stop yelling before talking again. "You interrupted me." She adjusted her glasses. "You're being discharged, but you will still be helping humanity. You are being assigned as the new Commander of the Trainee Corps."

Sophielle thought about this for a moment before looking at her normally again. "Alright. When do I start?"

"As soon as you are completely healed, you will be assigned a squad behind wall Rose."

Sophielle prepared for her new job to start, satisfied that since she was the one to mold the trainee's minds, she could teach them the importance of defending their comrades.

* * *

><p>Okay, this one is done, so next time I post a chapter, it will be related to a ship. Please comment and give feedback on how I did so far. Thanks!<p> 


	2. chapter 2: The Twins

Next chapter. This one is following the same backstory rule as before, but this one ships AruAni, so I hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Twins<p>

After the chaos of the military organization, the survey corps began to notice something in Annie Leonhardt's crystal; it was cracking from the inside-out. The cracks slowly grew larger as the years passed. One day, a now grown up Armin, was making a weekly check on the crystal alongside Hanji, Mikasa, Eren, and Levi. The group walked down the narrow, dark hallway to get to the room. Armin's hair grew to shoulder length and it was tied into a pony tail, exposing the sides of his face. He was much taller, stronger, smarter, and his muscles were more defined to help fit his frame. Mikasa had grown her hair out and now had it in a bun, fit to appear as her heritage would have worn their hair. She didn't grow as much as Armin or Eren, but she thought it was fine since she didn't always want to seem more manly than Eren — she would rather him have a higher level of self esteem. Eren didn't change much compared to his comrades, though he did grow to be as tall as Erwin. Hanji appeared the same as always, though she had several gray hairs which she dyed regularly, not wanting to appear older than she was or felt. Levi was the only one that did not change in the slightest. He still had his black undercut and height of 5 feet.

They had entered the room while Hanji was protesting to Levi why titans shouldn't solely be treated like monsters, Armin immediately had his eyes fixed on the crystal. In a state of shock, he saw Annie laying unconscious in a pile of shattered, glass-like crystal with pieces shattered all around her. The blonde man brought himself to move and think clearly again as he ran to the pile. His comrades, now actually paying attention to their original job, noticed Armin running to the place where the crystal once was. Armin kneeled down besides her and tried to wake her up, trying his hardest to not scream of the pain from the crystal shards cutting into his knees. Mikasa's reaction, however, was extremely different. She pulled her blades from their case and ran towards the two, as she yelled towards Armin. "Back away! I need to finish her!" Armin quickly snapped to her attention, but refused to move. "No, Mikasa, YOU need to back away!" He returned in a stern tone of voice, placing his hand under her head and another behind her knees, lifting her up bridal style as her blonde hair dangled and her entire body was as steady as a bowl of noodles.

The sight of Armin, a soldier of those who have sworn to protect the human race, carrying a dangerous enemy in his arms as if she were something soft and breakable. It drove Levi mad, his eyes narrowing at the younger man. "Arlert..." He spoke strongly towards Armin, as he had done so many other tines while in his squad. "Hand her over so Hanji and I can carry through with our original goal of questioning her, and testing to see what makes her what she is." Armin remained silent for a moment, his knees and hands bleeding from the numerous cuts he had gotten. "No, sir... I... Can't let you do that..." He spoke softly, almost in a whisper. He didn't make any eye contact, his gaze still fixed on the unconscious girl in his arms. "What?! Hand her over right now!" The short, yet powerful man stepped forward to take her himself, but Hanji held him back. He immediately looked at her. "Let me go, four eyes!" "Absolutely not." She then went down to his war and whispered softly. "Don't you see the look in his eye? Its the same one Petra always showed towards you." Her mentioning Petra just about pushed him over the edge and he responded with a whisper, but in the rasped tone of shouting. "Petra? Why the hell would she have anything to do with-" His eyes widened as he realized what she meant and she stood tall, facing Armin. "If you want, we don't need to begin right now. Have your little reunion then she is in my custody. You, however, need to keep her locked up in the dungeon as a safety precaution. And Mikasa will stay with you to make sure everything is alright."

Armin lifted his head and looked at her with wide eyes, a smile appearing on his lips. "Thank you." He turned to Mikasa who was clearly unhappy about the situation. The oriental woman sighed and put her swords away and she walked with him to the dungeon where Annie would be locked up. It was an awkward and quiet walk until they finally got to the room blocked by bars which Mikasa unlocked. The door squeaked open while Armin walked inside, laying her on the dirty bed then sat in a nearby wooden chair, his bloodied hands and knees now more visible, and this concerned Mikasa. "Armin, what happened? Why are you bleeding?" "The broken crystal cut me." He replied deadpan. Worried for the health of her childhood friend, she grabbed a roll of gauze from a crate outside of the bars, walking inside and gently lifting his hand. She began to wrap the cuts, blood seeping through and she removed his boots, wrapping his knees the best she could. "Armin... Why do you care about her? She's only a murderous monster." She spoke with a voice of concern. Hearing this, Armin couldn't help but look at Annie. Why did he care? Why should he want to be with her? After all, he was the one that betrayed her in the first place. He then looked back at Mikasa, deep down knowing why and he replied in a low whisper "I love her..." There was no response. Armin hoped she didn't hear, but his hope shattered when she spoke again with a shaken up voice. "Y-you... love her? Why?" "I don't know..."

The room remained completely quiet until the blonde woman began to wake up. Armin looked at her and stood. "Annie..? Are you okay?" She opened her eyes wide once she heard the very familiar voice and she turned her head, sitting up to see Armin, just a lot bigger than she remembered. "Armin?! Wha- Why am I here?! Why are YOU here?!" She stood quickly, only to be pulled back down by Mikasa. "Move another inch and your head is as good as gone." Mikasa's voice seemed extremely serious, still having her deep hatred for the female titan. Terrified, Annie turned her head to look at Mikasa. "Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit" repeated in her head. Armin then spoke up. "Mikasa... Chain her hands, then I want to talk to her. Alone." Skeptical, Mikasa did so, trusting him to some extent.

As soon as the two were alone, the blonde man intended to talk, but he was frozen, noticing her slightly torn clothes and how her body grew he was memorized as his cheeks became flushed and she looked at him, confused and not realizing how grown her body had become. "What are you staring at?" Her words broke his trans and he shook his head. "Nothing... But... Annie, where did you come from?"

"Why do you care?"

"Just please tell me. I have a plan, but I can only verify it if you tell me."

She sighed, knowing her position. "There is a destroyed village outside of the walls I used to live in. It's probably uninhabited now.

"Perfect. Annie, I can take you back and we can live there together."

"Together? What do you mea-"

"I love you and I want to be with you!"

The sudden confession left Annie paralyzed, though she did feel the same. The girl knew that if she didn't agree now, she would end up dead for sure. And despite not wanting to move at to fast of a pace, she admitted. "I love you too. You can really get me... Us... Back home? How?" Armin smiled and hugged her close. "Easy. We can take an underground passage to the outer gate. From there, you can transform into a titan and get over the wall. There's no possible way the scouts could get to us in time to prevent it." She nodded and the two did exactly that.

(Fast Forward time) After the two later got over the wall, Armin on her shoulder and holding onto her hair, the female titan ran to her old home. Half destroyed as expected. As soon as they arrived, Annie layed down and Armin got off of her shoulder then cut her out of the giant. That day forward, they two began to rebuild one of the homes. It took about a year, but they finished it and decided to start a family. 10 months later, Annie gave birth to twins — one boy and one girl.

When deciding on a name, Armin named the boy Thomas after the one lost in battle during the breach in wall Rose. Annie named the girl Amelia because it was just a name she liked. Thomas was shown to disrespect Armin even when a baby. Whenever he would pick his son up, he would kick and cry and try to get away, despite the tenderness Armin offered him. Thomas, however, clearly always preferred his mother while Amelia stayed with her dad most of the time. During the early years of their life, they tried to combine their parenting styles and make them both intelligent and strong. Only because of the children's own preferences did this not work.

Amelia grew up book smart with a lower muscle mass and wanted to follow in Armin's footsteps and join the scouts. Thomas grew up learning Annie's techniques and attitude. He wanted to join the MP's for Annie. The both lived simply by these ways while Annie and Armin continued to try and combine parenting.

By the time they were 12, Thomas was just barely shorter than Armin with short, spiked hair. He had a small scar on his right cheek from training with Annie, and he thought everything was below him despite Annie and Armin trying to teach him respect. Amelia was a lot brighter and was exactly as tall as her mother. Her facial features strongly resembled Annie too. She now has shoulder blade length hair and tied into a low pony tail.

The day they left, Armin made it clear that they had to use some sort of fake last name, being that Armin and Annie were now both known as criminals for treason of the people and treason of the king, and if they used their real names they would likely be taken, tortured, and killed.

* * *

><p>Sorry I covered more of the ship than the kids, but by the time I got there I was too lazy to continue with detailed descriptions. Please rate, follow, and comment! And review would be appreciated and help make future chapters better!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Carla Jaeger

Back story! You know how it goes! EreMika time!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Carla Jaeger<p>

After years of trying to break away from Mikasa's babying, Eren Jaeger finally started to fall for her and set his titan killing spree goal on a course to both get revenge for his mother's death, and protect his new wife. The two settled in a small home not far from the military base. From the day of their marriage forward, Mikasa would beg Eren to teach her how babies are made since no one was able teach her before and she desperately wanted to start their family, especially since Armin had already left and for all they knew Annie could have killed him. Mikasa couldn't help but remember not only her own mother, but Eren's as well. She wanted more than anything to be a mother that didn't need to fight. After some time, Eren noticed how depressed Mikasa started to become, and he knew exactly why. The next day, he sat besides his wife and spoke in a very soft, seductive voice. "Hey, Mikasa... Do you want me to teach you how to make a baby?" And that was all it took to get things started, being the night their first child was conceived.

During the oriental woman's pregnancy, she's never felt weaker. She never could have imagined how hard it was to carry around a baby for nine straight months. At her 5th month, she was temporarily released from the military on maternity leave. During this free time she had while Eren was fighting and being experimented on, she would build things for the infant she was bearing such as a crib, stroller, and she would baby-proof the house, hiding away her swords and weapons. Other times she would work out until she got sick (which would usually happen 5 minutes into the work), complain about how big her stomach had gotten, or think of a name. One night, Eren got home and she stood from the couch, greeting him at the door and aces a brief, soft kiss on the corner of his lips before she began to talk seriously. "Eren, I think it's time for us to think of what to call our baby." The reaction he gave was a small smile from the corner of his lips as his bright green eyes started to shine. "Alright, Mikasa. So how should we do this?" The brunette picked his wife up bridal style and brought her back to the couch, sitting with her in his lap. His question rose another in her head as she began to think. After several moments, she smiled, knowing how it should work. "If it's a boy, you can name him, and if it's a girl, I get to name her!" He chuckled and showed a toothy grin. "Deal." With this, the parents-to-be started to think of the name they wanted. In the end, they both came up with names from their childhood. The first to announce the name was Eren. "Well... If it's a boy, I want to name it after the only real friend I've ever had. Armin Jaeger." This made Mikasa smile then go into a state of depression and worry, still not knowing what happened the the man that had saved their lives many times before. She then cleared her throat to talk. "If I have a girl, I want to name it after your mom. I want it to be Carla Jaeger." Her idea was rewarded with a tight hug from Eren. "I love that idea, Mikasa." Both satisfied with the chosen names, went off to bed for the night.

On the final day of Mikasa's pregnancy, she gave birth to a small baby girl. Eren cleaned her off and wrapped the infant in a soft blanket, placing her in Mikasa's arms. Mikasa was overwhelmed with joy at seeing her daughter's face for the first time. "I can't believe I'm a mother..." Eren hugged his wife and newborn daughter as tears of joy stained his cheeks.

The two parents took care of their baby like a thin layer of irreplaceable glass until she was a toddler. At this point in little Carla's life, she began to sense that both her parents fought and hated titans, so she wanted to fight like them. As soon the the girl learned to walk and run around the house wearing Mikasa's green survey corps cloak yelling "I'll kill the titans til they're all deader than an ant!" She giggled and played, occasionally pretending that Eren was a titan and try to use pencils to pretend kill him. Eren didn't want to tell her who he really was, fearing that she would hate him for being an actual titan.

Carla grew up with Eren's eyes, Mikasa's nose, and shiny black hair. Her whole life she dreamt of joining the scouts to help her parents until one day she was playing outside when a bee started chasing her. "Get away! Shoo! Shoo! Go sting a flower!" She yelled trying to kill it then she accidentally backed into a tree where the hive was, making a swarm of bees chase her. At that moment, she didn't know why, but she bit her finger as if it were a reflex and an electric bolt struck down on her location, giant muscles surrounding her body as she was lifter 15 meters up, a female type titan now exposed. She appeared to have little skin only covering the titan's breasts, arms, thighs, and the majority of it's face. It's eyes shined blue as its long black hair draped down to its mid back. The explosion killed the bees, but the sudden disturbance was immediately noticed by the military. The Stationary troops maneuvered to her location, making every attempt to kill her. Carla had no idea why they were doing this, and she didn't have time to think either. As if within the flash of a light, she heard a woman's voice yell. "Restrain the bitch at all costs!" Immediately after, she found spear-like traps stuck in her legs, arms, and torso, taking away all her ability to move and she fell just as the scout regiment arrived with an excited Hanji leading them. The troops brought her back to test grounds and opened the nape carefully to see the young, black haired girl bound by muscle. "Wh-Wha?! Why is there such a young kid in here?!" Exclaimed Hanji. Eren was present during this time and her shout concerned the father deeply as he ran, jumping onto the titan back. "Squad leader, what did you just say?!" Hanji pointed to the neck. "There's a young girl in the nape!" Eren looked into the open flesh as soon as possibly as his breath was taken away. "Carla..." He soon cleared his head and yelled for help. "Someone help my daughter out!" He projected his voice as he tried pulling her body out of the hot muscle. Hanji's eyes widened at hearing him say 'daughter'. "Shit!" She too, ran and tried to cut her out of the muscle. "Someone call Mikasa!" Ordered Hanji as a man ran to the training grounds. Mikasa came running as fast as possible, crying as she feared for Carla's life. By the time she got there, Carla was out and being held unconsciously by her father. Mikasa broke down to her knees by them, crying. "Calm down..." Eren was breathing heavily from the heat and adrenalin rush. "She's okay... She just has to sleep for a while to recover..."

Carla woke up a week later, after recreating the lost blood. Her vision was blurred as she could faintly make out the figure of her mother. "Mama... What happened..?" Mikasa, crying happily that she was awake, hugged her as tightly as she could. "Thank god... You're alright..." She held the girl close until she gathered herself to answer the question. "You were a titan... But daddy and I saved you..." "A titan?!" She yelled with surprise. "Shh... I'll explain everything later..."

Several days afterwards, her and Eren explained what shifters were, and Carla was overcome with joy that she had an advantage against the titans. As the years went on, she finally reached the age for enrollment and she gathered all her necessary belongings with that aid of Mikasa and Eren. "Bye, mom. Bye, dad. I'll miss you two so much!" She hugged them both with all the strength she could gather. Mikasa smiled despite her fear of Carla joining. "I know you'll be a wonderful soldier." Eren started crying and wasn't able to properly form any words until he uttered through sobs "Stay safe, angel." She picked up her things and made her way for boot camp.

* * *

><p>Yeah! I got bored and decided to do the next one early.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Akane Daisuke

Chapter 4: Akane Daisuke

In a small town in Trost District, a young boy grew up the life of any rational child — he had a roof over his head, two loving parents, and a younger sister. Akane was tall for the age of 10 and he had dark brown hair that reached just barely past his shoulders. He was popular with a lot of the kids in his neighborhood and he knew most of the MPs fairly well, and he respected them. He spent most of his time with the "glorious Military Policemen" and one time he decided to start a serious conversation.

Akane walked down the street, looking for the closest soldier when he found Puablo, a soldier he met several years ago and had a fair relationship with. "Hey, long time no see!" The soldier called to the young boy. The brunette ran to him smiling. "Hey!" He looked up at the 6 foot, redhead MP. "So, Puablo... I've had a question for a while now." "Throw it at me, kid." Akane took in a deep breath and began to talk. "I was wondering what it takes to be a Military Policeman because I really really really really really wanna be one." Puablo gave a soft chuckle and sat on his heels. "A lot of tough work and training, and at the end of three years, hope that you get a spot in the top ten." Akane nodded and smiled, running off back home to start his training early, in hopes of being ahead by the time he joined.

The moment he got home, he broke out into sit-ups, push-ups, crunches, jumping-jacks, and weightlifting (getting the weights from his father). Little by little, he began to gain muscle. After a year of training, his small, yet defined, muscles became noticeable even when he wasn't using them. His training spree stopped when he was 12, and he was a fairly strong child. At this time, he has grown his hair longer as it was now able to touch his shoulder blades, he was 5 foot 6, and he had gained a slightly more masculine frame. Even with the small changes, he was 100% confident that he would make the MPs and went on to enlist.

I kinda laughed at myself every time I wrote "Puablo" because it is the most random name that popped into my head. X3

I apologize for such a short chapter, but I've had to study for finals in school and I'm working on two requested fanfics, so I'll try to make it longer next time.


	5. Chapter 5: Boot Camp

Okay, no more back stories. Time for the real story! Who's excited? I know you are!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Boot camp<p>

On a warm morning in June, birds were chirping, kids were having fun, and the Stohess District Training Camp started up. It was merely dawn, the sun just over the horizon as a warm breeze blew gently across the lands. The 48 new trainees stood in formation, their arms behind their backs, staring straight ahead without an idea of what was to come. The brand new commander, Sophielle, stood forward wearing a dark coat with a silver patch on each of the upper arms and a large one at the center of her back. Each patch bearing the symbol of the crossed swords — the typical trainee patch. Her brown hair was cut at the base of her shoulders except a section of bangs on the left side of her face which went and inch past her collar bone and was needlessly, yet neatly, tied into an inch long wrapping of white ribbon slightly lower than halfway. She wore a faded purple, skin-tight, button up shirt that rose halfway up her neck. Around her neck was a necklace with a thin, silver chain that had a silver oval in the center, the face of wall Sina displayed on it. The necklace was against her neck like a collar. She had the traditional white skinny jeans and was unnecessarily wearing her belt harness. She displayed a look of disgust towards the crowd, having her belief of every person living off of greed. "Listen up! All of you probably have your minds clouded with dreams of the Military Police, and think you'll get there easily. Well, you're sadly mistaken! Only the best of the best are eligible for that position, and right now, every last one of you are only good for one purpose; feeding those giant bastards behind the walls! My name is Sophielle Winchester, and I will be the one to teach you shitlings how to fight properly."

The crowd of pre-teens continued to look forward, some nervous for what they were about to be put through, others were over confident. Winchester took several steps towards a young girl at the front right corner of the formation. "Who are you and why the fuck are you here?" The brunette shouted towards the girl. "Adelin Yume of Chlorba District!" She shouted her response respectfully. Adelin had short, black pigtails that were tied at the back of her head, other than a stray piece of hair that hung between her dark blue eyes. She was about 5 foot 6, and she had a small, thin frame. "I am here to serve humanity and help it to a better future!" Sophielle nodded in respect, seeing a respect and loyalty already formed in her. She went somewhere near the center of the formation, approaching Akane. "Who are you and why the fuck are you here?" She stated the same, loud question. The young male in front of her brought his right fist into a curl over his heart and responded strongly. "Akane Daisuke of Trost District! I am here to serve Queen Historia and all of humanity in the MPs!" Sophielle sharpened her glare at him. "Mind you, you must be one of the top ranked in order to take on that honor! And you are currently worth shit, let alone guarding the citizens within these walls!" The hopeful grin from his face quickly faded as the commander yelled.

In the distance, Sophielle began to hear a laugh — immediately causing her to snap her attention to the direction of the noise. She stepped angrily towards a tall boy with blonde hair. This time, instead of her slightly raised tone of voice and question, she shouted as loud as her voice would allow. "Who the hell are you and what the fuck is so damn funny that you could build up the damn nerve to come out with a burst of laughter like that, brat?!" He straightened his posture and looked at her, barely even attempting to look professional. He had slightly spiked hair, blue eyes, and a jagged scar on his cheek. "Thomas Arl-" Amelia, from the row in front of him quickly turned her head, frightened and strict, towards him with a distinctive glare. It was then that he remembered that he was supposed to use a fake name. "Uh, Arlebin!" He barely made the words through his laughs. "Why the fuck are you laughing?" "I'm sorry, but seriously? We're suppose to learn how to fight giant humanoid creatures from some woman? What? Are you going to have us carry flowers and make them sneeze to death?" He burst out into another fit of laughter as Sophielle went silent, her eyes shut. She grabbed each side of his head, her thumbs pressing just behind ears, cutting blood flow to his brain. His laughter soon went to silence as his eyes rolled back and he collapsed to the ground, out cold. She opened her eyes and spoke deadpan, but loud enough to everyone could hear. "Anyone that so far as questions my skills, authority, or knowledge will end up exactly like him." And she went on with her interrogations.

"Who are you, and why the fuck are you here?"

"Amelia 'Arlebin'" her voice sounded serious, but anyone personally close to her could easily tell she was annoyed, especially when saying the last name. "Of Terrain village! I am here to offer my heart and soul for humanity in the Survey Corps!"

"Oh? So is it safe to assume you're the sister of unconscious-boy over there?"

"Yes, sir. He is, unfortunately, my twin brother."

"You seem like you've got a good head on your shoulders. Don't disappoint me, Arlebin."

Sophielle had covered nearly half of the cadets-in-training before dismissing them to the barracks.

Amelia was automatically left with the responsibility of her stupid brother, so she walked to him and wrapped her arms around his chest, his arms dangling over hers as she began to drag him in the opposite direction of the barracks. She awkwardly pulled him into the woods near a lake. She pushed his head into the water and waited for him to wake up. After about six seconds, his head shot out of the water and he started coughing violently. As soon as he caught his breath, he turned his head towards his twin. "What the fuck, Amelia?" He yelled as loud as he could. "Shut up, Thomas! First off, we're not that far into the woods, so if someone hears your loud mouth, I'm killing you before the military does! Second, what the hell is wrong with you? You don't laugh at a commander! She was brought to that position for a reason! Oh, and 'Arlebin'? Really? You couldn't come up with anything better? I had our whole story figured out! Our last name is Hadsal! We came from a poor village in Wall Rose! Our parents were separated, so you grew up with mom, and I grew up with dad! See? Not that much to remember! We can easily say that without anyone even considering the fact of who our parents are!" Thomas just looked at her with a disgusted expression as he stood. "Well at least I managed to come up with a na-" she quickly interrupted, obviously in a fit of rage. "You weren't even going to do that! You were halfway done with the name 'Arlert' before I looked at you to remind your dumbass that we need to make a fake-fucking-name!" Thomas simply brushed off her rants and shoved her aside, walking back in the direction of the barracks. "Sorry if I don't know about names or towns that I'm not from..." He walked slowly while Amelia just looked at him, barely hearing him, due to a super-sized headache forming. Thomas passed by several trees when he heard a faint rustling of leaves, as if someone were there. "Amelia, did you hear that?" No response. He shook his head with a sigh. "Must just be the blood coming back to my brain..."

* * *

><p>I am really sorry about such a late update, but my WiFi hasn't been working, so I couldn't post. And I only think short term for these chapters, so if you have any suggestions for an upcoming chapter, comment it or message me on tumblr land-of-the-fans. I'll try to post sooner next time!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Bonding

Chapter 6: Bonding

The second day of boot camp. It was only the beginning and several people were having second thoughts since they saw what Sophielle did to Thomas.

Everyone gathered in the mess hall for a quickly prepared breakfast of oatmeal. The seating arrangements were Thomas, Amelia, and Adelin at one table, Carla, Akane, and Salatami at another, and everyone else sat where they damn well pleased. Thomas was eating quietly while awkwardly staring at Adelin as she poked and looked at the oatmeal. "Hey, Adelin," Amelia began, "is something wrong with it?" The black haired girl looked up from, basically, the slop and at the blonde besides her. "Oh, uh, no... There's nothing wrong with it, I'm just not used to eating... this..." She looked back down at the grey-ish tan food that was sitting in a small bowl in front of her, her skin starting to get a bit pale. Then Thomas cleared his throat to break his own, awkward, silence. "Hey, it isn't that bad. I've definitely had a lot worse." He showed her a small smile as he looked directly into her dark blue eyes. Adelin took a deep breath and nodded, shakely lifting a bit of the oatmeal in her spoon and gingerly putting it in her mouth. Anyone (except for her) could easily admit that her reaction was hilarious. Adelin's eyes popped open and she jumped in her seat, making closed-mouth squealing noises and she ran to the door, spitting it out on the ground.

Salatami, a girl with brown, waist length, curly hair, a pudgy nose, and relatively well developed body, started to giggle at Adelin's quick reaction. "Well" she said, standing up, "looks like little-miss-I-get-what-I-want can't stomach the food we all grew up on." She shrugged with a smirk. "Oh, well. Guess it's expected from a girl from Chlorba district." Adelin's head was still out the door, preventing everyone from seeing her tears. "You know... You may think you know someone because of their origins, but you have no idea of the reality outside of your own skull..." The room went silent for about a minute until Amelia stood up and walked to the black haired girl. She kneeled down and whispered something into Adelin's ear, causing her to perk up slightly. Amelia then turned her head towards Salatami, making only a sharp, cold, glare show. "Adelin's right, you know. You can never judge a book by its cover, bitch." She helped Adelin up and looked at Thomas briefly. "I'm going to take her hunting before we train in an hour. Kay?" The two girls began to walk when Thomas yelled back his response. "Wait! I can help!" Amelia just waved her hand as she continued to walk. "Sorry, but last time you were told to hunt our meal, you were found petting a deer." Thomas' eyes popped open as he felt heat rise to his cheeks, slamming his head on the wooden table, mumbling "I can't believe she just announced that.! Dumb sister, dumb sister, dumb sister..." while everyone started chuckling.

Amelia walked alongside the shorter female, heading towards a small forest-like area. "I can't believe she had the nerve to say that... You don't even seem spoiled..." Adelin looked down, mildly depressed by the topic. "Yeah... And anyway, thanks for sticking up for me... My mom said if someone ever goes out of their way to help you, their either a good friend or plotting against you. I just really hope your the first one." Neither of them could help but start giggling. "Don't worry, I'm a friend. And your mom sounds pretty nice. Who is she?" Adelin's eyes darted to the opposite side of Amelia before she answered. "Oh, uh... I'm not really allowed to say.." Amy looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "And why not? You can tell me anything. And tell you what, to confirm to you that I'm trustworthy, I'll tell you my biggest secret." Adelin sighed and nodded. "Well... First off, I'm adopted because my parents couldn't have their own kids."

"Why couldn't they?"

"They're both women. One of them left us because she thought we'd be safer without her. Last time I saw her, I was four. I grew up with my mom, Historia. The one that left's name is Ymir."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, wait now... Your mom's the Queen?"

"Yes. Don't. Tell. Anyone."

"No problem. Now. I promised my secret... But before I tell you, you need to make a promise."

"Alright... What is it?"

"Promise that you would never tell a single soul on this planet, no matter what. Especially your mom, because this is bigger than your mom being Historia..."

"I promise, but are you a criminal or something?!"

"No, just listen. Has your mom ever told you anything about two people named Armin Arlert and Annie Leonhardt?"

"Well, everyone knows that they're wanted for treason, but they all think Annie killed Armin, but my mom said that he lead her out of the walls, and that Annie was the Female Titan, and Armin used to be in her squad. What do they have to do with anything though?"

"Well... What your mom said is true. He helped her leave, then they fixed an old house from before the titans showed up. They got married and had two kids. Allow me to introduce myself. Amelia Maria Arlert."

Adelin stared at Amy, her mouth wide open. "Y-you're... Their kid? And Thomas?" Amelia nodded. "Yes. Our childhood was pretty complicated, given the circumstances. But believe me, I'm not a bad person. Thomas isn't either. He just doesn't like my dad enough to be raised by reason." Adelin needed a moment to take it all in before Amelia turned the conversation elsewhere. "Hey, let's just get to hunting." Adelin looked at the blonde, her blue eyes wide before nodding.

In the Forest

The two girls layed on their bellies, hiding behind a large group of trees. They had their eyes on a large lizard that was laying by a wooden titan training board. Amelia turned her head towards Adelin, prepared to tell her to go for the kill, only to see her paralyzed with the thought of needing to kill an innocent creature. Amelia sighed and brought her knee forward, ready to get to the lizard. "I'll get it." The blonde spoke as quietly as possible, starting to slowly crawl towards it. The lizard looked at her, but didn't move. Amelia thought this to be very convenient and she went to grab it. Though, unexpected to her, the lizard ran at the last second, leaving Amelia alone as she stood and started to chase it around. Adelin started to giggle quietly while watching her friend desperately try to catch it, mentally comparing it to watching a cat chase a moving light. The chase went on for a while, every second held Amelia growing more and more frustrated. Then, she had cornered it against the same board they started at. Adelin obviously found this hilarious as she laughed with amusement. Amelia, finally having had enough of this B.S., grabbed the creature, avoiding its tail as she killed it, preparing it to be cooked, positioning herself in a way to where the laughing girl couldn't see. "Adelin, go get some sticks and a piece of bark so we can make a fire." Adelin, now calm, nodded respectfully and went to get the wood. She soon returned, placing all of it down and picking up small twigs, arranging them so they could catch fire, and she started to rub a stick forcefully against the bark until she saw smoke. When she did, she placed the twigs on it, blowing gently as the fire started. The two girls then surrounded the fire with sticks so it would burn for a while. Amelia then took the meat she just prepared and slid it onto a moist stick, holding it over the fire. They watched the meat for nearly 20 minutes before Amelia declared it finished and Adelin took it quickly, eating the hot meat.

* * *

><p>At this point, short chapters is a theme. Oh well. Sorry about the crappiness of this chapter, I just needed a filler...<p> 


End file.
